


Someday, somewhere again in the galaxy

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Cimorelli (Band), Disney RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Goodbyes, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Days after Cameron Boyce passed away, Dani ends up mourning for his death. Except she was not expecting him to suddenly show up in her room one night, but just to spend a bit more time with her before he goes up to heaven despite his body have not being buried. Story inspired by Dani's song "Galaxy" from the Sad Girls Club album.





	Someday, somewhere again in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to do this story days after his death, and of course I had to pair him up again with Dani (Despite Dani being taken recently) just because of being looking alike. So here it is, my last story of both of them together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story. May you rest in peace, Cameron.
> 
> Story is in Dani's POV.

_Blue._  
_The color of your eyes and all I see._  
_When I look up at the skies_  
_I think of you,_  
_driving me in your car_  
_It's been so long, it's been so long..._

It has been days after I heard from Amy that Cameron Boyce died. I can't believe he suddenly died so early, and not have been able to see his last work before he perished. As in Descendants 3. Of all the sisters, I didn't know it until days later after Amy did a tweet of his passing. None of the other sisters knew about it. I was the other one who knew but I never got to tweet about it because I was shocked. Like I didn't get to say goodbye to him.

But I couldn't.

Despite me finally having a boyfriend, I still can't get him out of my mind. The day I bumped into him, the time I spent time with him for awhile, When he suddenly popped up in my house without any notification... For a while I did get to spend time with him. But this had to be something broken. Something, that even I can't shake out of my mind.

For some reason I checked first if Debby Ryan even said anything of his passing since he was best friends with her, or more of the older sister he was used to be with, an older sister he never had or something. Nothing. Debby never brought it out, so I was thinking she must be mourning for his death too, and not even Josh Dun, her soon to be husband, even said anything along the lines of "Please allow Debby time to grieve for Cameron's death" or something, none.

At that point I was the one ended up grieving. I cried like I had a really bad breakup. I cried like I lost a family member. I cried like there was no tomorrow. My sisters never knew I was mourning for Cameron's death. They never know, and they never will.

It was only by 9:30 pm that I stopped it, but I felt like tears won't stop coming out. It's like I had some sorrow. Sorrow for a guy I'm not even his or is mine. On top of that my boyfriend did text me, but I had to hide it all from him.

 **[You OK Dani? I haven't heard from you since days ago.]**  
[I'm fine, I just was busy with new songs with my sisters, that's all.]  
**[If you need anything just ask. I could bring you food if you want.]**  
[Sure. I'll let you know if I'm hungry. I think I still have enough food.]  
**[You sure you don't need anything?]**  
[Yeah, nothing right now. Though I appreciate it.]  
**[OK then baby. I'll ttyl.]**  
[Thanks. I'll text you later.]

Yeah, I had to lie through my teeth for that. My BF never knew I was still in love with him. As the moon shone in the clear starry sky. I ended up singing the song I sang before. And yet...

 _You said "Don't wait up for me baby"_  
_But you know I'll wait forever,_  
_Nobody else makes me crazy_  
_You know there's no one better_  
  
_Baby I adore you, like the sand loves the sea,_  
_Cause compared to everyone before you_  
_They're the stars but you're the galaxy._  
  
_Baby you're my galaxy..._

(?)  
Cold,  
The air that first night we snuck out and saw  
Those constellations beautiful as you  
I didn't think I'd fall so hard so fast,  
I thought it wouldn't last...

I ended up a bit startled by that voice. Who was there? Why is someone in my room? I swore no one was there with me all day! That's can't be right, please tell me it was a ghost or anything... Please oh please don't send me scared! I'm too young to die or anything! I'm so deathly afraid that-

"Don't be afraid! It's me, Cameron."

Wait- WHAT?!

"Wait... if it's you... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!? YOU'RE DEAD! That's impossible!"

"No no no no no, I'm just visiting! Yes I am dead but I'm also a spirit. Before I go up to heaven I had to visit you and such. I know it's crazy but I haven't been buried yet. And yes my spirit is detached from my earthly body and thus I can do many things now even for awhile. I can fly, teleport, levitate, but you won't know it because I accidentally went to your room and all."

"If it's you... Why can I see you?"

"Because I am only showing up to you silly. Your sisters never know about this. So yeah, I'm here for one last moment with you. Esp. I never been consistent with my feelings about you, but I heard you're taken so I am in no position to say anything anymore. Sorry."

"No you're okay! I'm still kinda missing you though, even though I have a boyfriend. Sometimes I feel like cheating on my own mind and heart because I still have feelings for you. I think I've been a cheat."

"You're good. I'm just on the respectful side you know? I can't do that, and you can't do it either. But yeah I wish I had spent more time with you, and maybe we could have dated."

"I guess we could have, had we been more open and honest with ourselves."

Cameron then sat on my bed. I ended up joining him too sitting on my bed. And no, we didn't made love. We just had some conversation, danced to the music, spent a whole night's worth of being together that I almost forgot what time it is. In the end, we finally got a chance to finish what was started. By 1 AM, it all finally came to an end.

"Well that's about it, Dani."

"Thanks for spending time with me Cameron. I'll miss you, even thought I never got a chance to love you myself."

"Don't be sorry, Dani! I'm glad you confessed you loved me all this time. Well I do admit I loved you too, but yeah, At least I can finally leave this world knowing I finally opened up to you with all honesty."

"Thanks Cameron. I hope when you go to heaven, you can now rest in peace now that it's all done."

All of a sudden, without any hesitation or sudden moves, we suddenly kissed. I know it's wrong that you kissed someone since you're taken, but kissing a ghost, someone you loved but never got to say it out loud to him, and a Disney Channel star that just passed away at that, but... I didn't care anymore. That would have been my first kiss if anything. Or maybe my 2nd, I don't remember. But I felt it. Like it was going to be our last.

_The past is gone and the days are long_  
_and you and I won't last_  
_Unless you face the fact that_  
_you're just a boy,_  
_and I'm just a girl,_  
_But somehow you became my whole world!_

"Wow... You were great Dani."

"You're not bad yourself Cameron."

"Thanks. Playing a guy with a mad crush on his nanny on TV really prepared me for this."

"Thank you Cameron. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But you'll always be in my heart."

"Goodbye, Dani."

"Goodbye..."

 _So don't wait up for me baby,_  
_You don't have to wait forever,_  
_I'm yours, I know that I'm crazy,_  
_But I know there's no one better-_  
  
_Baby I adore you, like the sand loves the sea,_  
_'Cause compared to everyone before you,_  
_They're the stars but you're the galaxy._  
_Ooohh, baby you're my galaxy,_  
_Ooohh, baby you're my galaxy._

After that, just like Peter Pan, he flew off out of my window, and onto the moonlight, never to be seen again, and as I got to the open window of my room, he was gone. All I saw in the end was the full moon, the sparkling stars out there, All of it being a shiny, pretty sight to behold. Then all of a sudden, a shooting star flew through the shiny sky. But it was no ordinary shooting star... It was Cameron Boyce, finally happy that he got to tell me how he felt.

As tears fell out of my eyes while I was happy and smiling for him, I know he'll be back someday. Maybe not in my lifetime, but someday, I'll be back to where he is.

In the end, he was my galaxy.

And I'll always thank him for it.

_(And even if we never speak again, the memories mattered._  
_He mattered, I mattered, and we mattered._  
  
_Even though stars burn out, and sunsets fade,_  
_Even though time marches on like the phases of the moon,_  
_The thing about life is that it's not ours to keep,_  
_It's ours to live until we have to return it,_  
_We can only do our best with every breath we are given,_  
_We have to find the magic everywhere we can._  
  
_And even though everything else may change,_  
_Summers in a small town always stay the same.)_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the story. The other reason for writing the story was Because I had a friend who died a year ago out of nowhere from cancer and I never got the chance to talk to her for the last time. This was an inspiration along with Cameron's passing.
> 
> To end the story, the last set of lyrics (Well, not really lyrics, but a part of the prose) comes from "Summers in A Small Town" by Amy Cimorelli on the I Love You, Or Whatever EP. The last few parts of that fits the end of the story so I brought it in as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
